


Chika

by MissCactus



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Gen, en fait c'est juste un petit texte qui la décrit, et c'est tout, un peu vu par les membres de aqours
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Oui, elles brillaient grâce à ces lumières, mais Chika brillait naturellement, elle était si radieuse, si éblouissante, que son entourage se sentait toujours attiré par elle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF avec pour thème Briller. Je pense que ça peut clairement se sentir, ce qui m'a inspirée sur ce thème c'est la chanson "Mirai Ticket" et je trouvais que Chika collait parfaitement à ce thème, donc me revoilà !

Peu importe son caractère simple, sa naïveté, sa bêtise parfois, Chika était une personne formidable. Oui, elle était formidable dans le sens où elle n'abandonnait jamais rien, positivait toujours, passait son temps à se battre, résistait et se relevait malgré les coups qu'elle recevait.

Cette fois à Tokyo, celle où elles étaient arrivées dernières, elles avaient été détruites. Mais Chika avait été la première à se relever, à les motiver, à se battre pour qu'elles continuent. Elle ne voyait pas cet échec comme un _échec_ , elle le voyait comme le premier pas de leur groupe. _Step Zero to One_. Elle avait été la première à le dire, et avait réussi à les aider à se relever, à avancer.

Aqours était le groupe qu'elles formaient, mais sans Chika elles n'auraient même pas eu l'idée d'apprendre à se connaître. L'adolescente avait cette force en elle, cette lumière qui les attirait toutes, qui leur avait permis de se regrouper autour d'elle pour former ce qui avait été la plus belle expérience de leur vie de lycéenne.

Ce jour, à Love Live!, alors que toutes avaient peur, qu'aucune d'entre elles ne trouvait les mots pour se rassurer, Chika avait pris les devant et avait su quoi dire. Elle ne cherchait pas, elle parlait avec son cœur. Que ce soit à leur groupe, ou à leur classe, ou à leur école toute entière. Elle s'ouvrait à eux et avait trouvé les paroles qui leur donnait envie de les suivre, de les soutenir.

Le moment où elle avait tendu la main vers le public, vers leurs camarades, et qu'elles étaient toutes descendues pour les encourager, les membres de Aqours avaient compris à quel point elles avaient eu la chance de croiser la route de Chika. Elle les avait rassemblés, les avait entraînés et c'était grâce à elle qu'elles se trouvaient sur cette scène, sous ces projecteurs.

Oui, elles brillaient grâce à ces lumières, mais Chika brillait naturellement, elle était si radieuse, si éblouissante, que son entourage se sentait toujours attiré par elle.

Chika était une personne magnifique, brillante, et les membres de Aqours lui serait toujours reconnaissante pour leur avoir permis de briller un peu autant qu'elle, avec cette expérience formidable qu'avait été cette année au lycée Uranohoshi.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
